Two-Ton Tunic
The Two-Ton Tunic was the second Shen Gong Wu to have revealed itself. The Two-Ton Tunic was Dashi's impenetrable armor. When activated, the Two-Ton Tunic could block all sorts of attacks. However, it was very heavy, but when used with the Reversing Mirror, it became as light as a feather. It was also the first Shen Gong Wu to be used in a Xiaolin Showdown. It was one of the required Shen Gong Wu to create Mala Mala Jong. Characteristics The Two-Ton Tunic was a brown-colored tunic. Its sleeves were half light brown and half dark brown at the end. The collar was colored with a stripe of light brown that continued toward the end of the tunic and surrounded with dark brown at the collar. Ability When activated the torso turned into a tunic made of two tons. It was said to be invulnerable. When used with the Heart of Jong, it gave birth to Mala Mala Jong. History It was located in the Docks of Venice, Italy, where Omi and the others got it before Jack took the Wu with him, Later Omi wagered the Two-Ton Tunic in the showdown Jack Spicer in Pillar Jumping, In the showdown Omi used the Wu to protect from Jack Spicer's Jack-Bots. Later, Master Fung give the tunic to Kimiko to be used in the quest of searching for the Fist of Tebigong, She used the Wu during the battle against the Jack-Bots when she used it to crunch one of the Jack-Bots by landing on one of them. It was used by Omi in training, later Chameleon-Bot attempt steal the tunic along with the rest of monks' Shen Gong Wu, but was stop Omi who also used Two-Ton Tunic to protect him from the impact from the Fist of Tebigong used by Chameleon-Bot, but was among the Shen Gong Wu stolen by Jack Spicer. Chameleon-Bot wagered the Two-Ton Tunic in a showdown against Raimundo for the Longi Kite, but it was never used in the showdown and Chameleon manage to win the showdown along with the Longi Kite without using the tunic. The Two-Ton Tunic still remain in Jack's Spicer's possession and was later used to form the torso for Mala Mala Jong. When Mala Mala Jong was defeated, the monks got the tunic back in their possession. Kimiko used the Two-Ton Tunic to protect from Vlad, but Vlad easy took it from her and wagered in a Xiaolin Showdown against Omi, Vlad used Two-Ton Tunic as a barricade against all falling golden faces. Lucky, Omi won the showdown therefore regain the Two-Ton Tunic. Omi wagred the Two-Ton Tunic in a Xiaolin Showdown fighting his worst fear a mutant squirrel, Omi used the tunic to knock the squirrel out of the ring. The Two-Ton Tunic was later used to form Mala Mala Jong along with the Fearsome Four, The monks used the Emperor Scorpion to break the Mala Mala Jong along with the Fearsome Four apart (off-screen) therefore retain the Two-Ton Tunic. Wuya stole it later on, but the monks got it back and they have had it ever since. Episode Appearances Ownership }} Category:Combat Shen Gong Wu Category:Shen Gong Wu Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Shen Gong Wu Category:Water Shen Gong Wu